Naruto - The Life after The End
by aisherry88
Summary: Penantian Sarada Uchiha menunggu kepulangan ayahnya.. Kehidupan baru di desa Konoha!


"Ibu.. Kapan Ayah akan pulang?" seorang gadis kecil bermata hitam sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kecil di rumah itu sambil menatap bunga dalam vas kecil di depannya. Mata hitamnya yang dibingkai kacamata itu sedang memperhatikan bunga itu dengan pandangan tanpa arti. Bunga itu hanya sebuah bunga lily biasa yang sudah berhari-hari ini ada di sana. Ibunya tidak pernah lupa menyiraminya setiap hari, jadi bunga itu tetap ada di sana dengan kelopak yang mulai tumbuh.

"Kau tunggu saja.." jawab ibunya, seorang wanita berambut merah jambu pucat, yang sedang sibuk meracik obat-obatan dan tidak melihat ke arah anaknya satu-satunya itu.

Gadis itu berdecak pelan. Dia kembali menatap ibunya dengan tatapan kesal. Selalu saja seperti ini.. Ibunya selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Ibunya adalah ninja medis terbaik di desa ini, tapi itu bukan berarti dia harus mengabaikan kehadiran anak semata wayangnya di sini.

"Sampai kapan? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Ayah di luar sana?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Sarada Uchiha, gadis itu, kembali menatap ibunya dengan tajam, berharap ibunya juga akan melirik barang sekilas saja ke arahnya.

Tapi ibunya masih tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ayahmu sedang melakukan tugas penting di luar sana. Dan kau sudah berjanji padanya untuk tetap jadi anak baik selama dia pergi 'kan? Jadi kau tunggu saja.." jawab ibunya.

Sarada mendengus pelan seraya mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Tapi dia sudah pergi lama sekali.. Kenapa Ayah tidak tinggal saja di desa ini seperti ayah teman-temanku yang lain? Mereka bisa bertemu dengan ayah mereka setiap hari. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bertemu Ayahku.. beberapa kali.." Sarada berujar dengan sedikit merajuk.

Dan perkataannya itu berhasil membuat ibunya akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura Haruno menghentikan pekerjaannya dan akhirnya menoleh ke arah anak semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangan lembut dan sebuah senyuman tampak di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Sarada.. Ibu pernah menunggu ayahmu bertahun-tahun lamanya dulu. Ibu pernah bercerita padamu 'kan? Untuk mendengar ucapan 'terimakasih' dari ayahmu dengan tulus itu membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jadi kalau hanya menunggunya pulang untuk beberapa hari saja, itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau harus bersabar.." ujar Sakura dengan lembut.

Sarada tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap ibunya dengan matanya tanpa ekspresi.

Akhirnya gadis kecil itu beranjak dari bangkunya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau keluar sebentar.." katanya kemudian.

"Eh? Kau mau ke mana? Bukannya kau bilang mau istirahat di rumah hari ini?" Sakura menatap Sarada dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku bosan hanya berdiam diri di rumah seperti ini. Semua buku sudah aku baca. Dan kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk meracik obat-obatan.. Kalau ada Ayah 'kan.." Sarada tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia langsung menghela napas panjang.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi menatap putrinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu.." kata Sarada kemudian. Dia berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

"Bawa payungmu! Dan jangan main jauh-jauh! Kalau sudah mau turun hujan, kau harus lekas pulang. Dan jangan cari masalah seperti Boruto!" seru Sakura tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya.. Aku mengerti.." sahut Sarada malas-malasan.

Sarada akhirnya berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

Desa Konoha sudah memasuki akhir musim panas yang berhujan. Hujan sudah sering turun panas beberapa hari ini. Saat Sarada melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, bau tanah basah mulai memenuhi udara di sekitarnya. Sarada menghirup udara di sekelilingnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

Kakinya mulai melangkah untuk menyusuri desa ini.

Kadang dia kesal dengan ibunya kalau sudah bekerja seperti ini. Ibunya selalu menyibukkan diri dengan banyak hal di rumah. Mulai dari memasak dan bersih-bersih rumah setiap hari. Sarada tidak bodoh. Walaupun dia baru berusia sembilan tahun, tapi dia tahu Ibunya lebih merindukan ayahnya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menyibukkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlalu fokus pada ketidakhadiran ayahnya. Tapi mana mau ibunya itu mengakuinya di depan Sarada?

Dan kalau sudah begitu, Sarada selalu lari ke rumah kakek dan neneknya. Atau kadang dia pergi menemui kakek Kakashi yang sering disebut Boruto dengan sebutan "kakek tua mesum". Bocah itu memang benar-benar kurang ajar, dan Sarada sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Padahal dia anak Hokage ketujuh. Dan laki-laki yang dipanggil "kakek tua mesum" itu adalah guru ayahnya, dan juga guru ayah dan Ibu Sarada.

Tapi Sarada menyukai kakek Kakashi. Kakek tua berambut abu-abu itu selalu punya banyak cerita tentang kedua orangtuanya. Salah satunya adalah tentang sejarah keluarga Uchiha yang legendaris. Sarada tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia adalah penerus klan Uchiha yang legendaris itu. Dia tahu ayahnya memang keren, tampan dan hebat. Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang Sarada inginkan. Tapi Sarada tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia sendiri adalah penerus klan Uchiha yang hampir punah. Kakek Kakashi tidak pernah mengatakan kenapa hanya ayahnya satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang tersisa, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Sarada. Dengan mengetahui kalau dia adalah penerus klan Uchiha itu, Sarada berniat akan berlatih kemampuan ninjanya sehebat mungkin. Dia ingin menjadi ninja medis hebat seperti ibunya, tapi juga ingin memiliki kemampuan ninja petarung seperti ayahnya.

Tapi hari ini Sarada sedang tidak ingin mengunjungi kakek tua itu. Dia kesal dengan kedua orangtuanya, jadi dia tidak mau mendengar cerita mereka.

Maka dia melanjutkan langkahnya lebih jauh lagi, melewati beberapa rumah.

"Halo, Sarada.." beberapa bibi penjual toko menyapanya dengan ramah. Dan Sarada hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka.

Sarada menghela napas panjang.

Ibunya selalu berpesan padanya untuk lebih bersikap terbuka pada orang lain. Setidaknya, cari satu orang teman dekat yang mau bermain dengannya. Tapi Sarada tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia lebih suka menyendiri dan melakukan semua hal sendirian. Seperti saat ini.

"Aaaaa~! Permenku!"

Sebuah suara tangisan panjang tiba-tiba terdengar tak jauh dari tempat Sarada berjalan saat ini. Sarada menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menoleh ke arah suara.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek jatuh tersungkur di jalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Gadis itu masih belum bangun dari tempatnya dan menangis sesunggukan melihat permennya yang jatuh ke tanah. Sarada langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Himawari?" tanya Sarada, berusaha untuk bersikap ramah.

Gadis itu mendongak. Matanya yang sembab dan basah menatap Sarada dengan pandangan memelas. Dia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahinya.

"Sarada-niisan.." katanya.

"Ayo, berdiri.. Kita beli permen lain.." kata Sarada, seraya mengusap rambut berwarna hitam keunguan milik gadis cilik yang usianya terpaut beberapa tahun di bawahnya itu.

Himawari menatap luka kecil di lututnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Sarada.

"Sakit.." Himawari berucap lirih seraya menatap luka di lututnya.

"HIMAWARI! Ya, ampun!"

Sebuah seruan mengagetkan terdengar di sebelah Sarada. Sarada langsung terlonjak kaget saat dia mendengar suara seruan itu.

Dia menoleh ke asal suara dan langsung mendengus pelan begitu melihat Boruto sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau ini ke mana saja? Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menungguku? Kenapa kau malah pergi sendirian? Nah, kau lihat akibatnya sekarang 'kan? Ayah pasti akan mengomeliku lagi setelah ini.. Ayo! Nanti Ibu mencemaskanmu.." Boruto langsung berjongkok di depan Himawari. Kedua tangannya berada di punggungnya, siap menggendong Himawari di belakangnya.

Sarada membantu Himawari yang berdiri sambil meringis dan langsung naik ke punggung Boruto.

Boruto berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Sarada.

"Lho? Sarada? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sarada menatapnya tidak suka. Bukannya berterimakasih malah menanyakan hal lain yang tidak sopan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sarada.

"Kau tidak menemui ayahmu? Bukannya Paman Sasuke sudah pulang? Dia baru saja dari kantor ayahku tadi.." kata Boruto, menatap Sarada dengan mata biru langitnya yang cerah.

Sarada membelalakkan mata dengan terkejut.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

Bahkan tanpa menunggu Boruto menjawab pertanyaannya, gadis kecil itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan melangkah kembali ke rumah.

"Oi! Terimakasih, ya?" Boruto berseru di belakang Sarada, tapi tidak digubris.

Sarada berlari dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan tanah basah yang membuat tanah yang dia injak licin dan membuatnya jadi kesulitan berlari. Satu-satunya yang diingankan gadis itu adalah sampai rumahnya.

Bayangan wajah ayahnya sudah memenuhi wajahnya.

Betapa dia sangat merindukan ayahnya saat ini.

Sarada berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya dengan napas tersengal. Dia terengah-engah begitu langkah kakinya sampai di depan pintu.

"Selamat datang di rumah.. Sarada.."

Sebuah suara barito yang dalam tiba-tiba terdengar tepat di belakang Sarada. Sarada membelalakkan matanya kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Di situlah berdiri laki-laki yang selama ini dirindukannya. Laki-laki bermantel hitam panjang itu langsung berjongkok di depan Sarada dan sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Mata hitamnya yang sama dengan Sarada menatap Sarada dengan tatapan lembut.

"AYAH!" Sarada berseru dengan keras sekali. Dia memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

Sementara Sasuke balas memeluk putri semata wayangnya itu dengan lembut.

"Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" Sarada melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan merajuk.

"Karena ada beberapa hal yang harus ayah selesaikan.." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau curang.." Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau persis seperti ibumu kalau merajuk seperti ini.." Sasuke mengetuk dahi lebar milik Sarada dengan sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya. Sarada memicingkan matanya saat tangan ayahnya menyentuh dahinya.

"Sampai kapan kalian berdua akan terus di sana?" sebuah suara wanita terdengar di belakang mereka.

Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu, menatap suami dan anaknya dengan tatapan geli. Mata hijau emerald-nya sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kerinduan yang membuncah melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana. Tapi dia menjaga sikapnya di depan Sarada.

"Selamat datang ke rumah.." ujarnya dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya saat Sasuke menggendong Sarada masuk ke dalam rumah.


End file.
